Diary of an Oaty One
by Fioni
Summary: The following is a diary kept by 5 year old Obi Wan telling of his experiences as a Jedi crechling.
1. Chapter 1 Day 1

**Timeframe:** Pre-JA  
**Summary:** The following is a diary kept by 5 year old Obi Wan telling of his experiences as a Jedi youngling.  
**Notes:** After seeing all those Dear Diary stories, I suddenly thought that what if Obi Wan had to keep a diary when he is a 5 year old youngling. This is written from his 5 year old point of view. I just started trying to write, so sorry if this is lame. =P

**Day 1**

Deer Diary,

My nome is Oaty One and I am five yeers ole this yeer. The Catchling Muster Ida say thet I huve too stuck this deary to improof my spewling. She say thet my spewling is atrollsus. She hoop thet whacking this deary will hulp to improof my spewling befoor I beecome an imitate.

Evereeday I will huv to whack moore then 100 woods in my deary. Muster Ida will then reed and wet my deary for mi. Muster Ida ulso say she will puss mi the dino-gum to hulp with my spewling toothmurrow.

I am now berri tyre and will goo to slip.

Goosenite.


	2. Chapter 2 Day 2

**Timeframe:** Pre-JA  
**Summary:** The following is a diary kept by 5 year old Obi Wan telling of his experiences as a Jedi youngling.  
**Notes:** After seeing all those Dear Diary stories, I suddenly thought that what if Obi Wan had to keep a diary when he is a 5 year old youngling. This is written from his 5 year old point of view. I just started trying to write, so sorry if this is lame. =P

**Day 2**

Deer Diary,

Today, Muster Ida has puss me the Dicto-gram to help with my spewling. I haf primrose Muster Ida to whack hard at this deary everyday. I haf to coot shoot my play tome with my fries everyday to whack this diary. I am nut harpy with this but Muster Ida say that if I wand to be an imitate, I have to muck sum sacred fries.

My hive long dream is to be a Jedi Nite. So I half to work hard and become a Jedi Imitate first. My first goat will be to improof my spewling.

My goose fries Garen tell me to keep my spewling to myself. I am not sore what he meen.


	3. Chapter 3 Day 3

**Timeframe:** Pre-JA  
**Summary:** The following is a diary kept by 5 year old Obi Wan telling of his experiences as a Jedi youngling.  
**Notes:** After seeing all those Dear Diary stories, I suddenly thought that what if Obi Wan had to keep a diary when he is a 5 year old youngling. This is written from his 5 year old point of view. I just started trying to write, so sorry if this is lame. =P

**Day 3**

Deer Diary,

Cowsir moober Muster Window cume to teetch us yawnlings the Jedi Coat today. He say dad Jedi shood haf no imotions. I ask Muster Window wheater we can laff. He say dad a goose Jedi shood not fill any imotions, incruding laff and get angry.

I thin I canoot becume a Jedi animore. I like to laff a lot. I am berri sad but Muster Ida say dad its ok as I am just a yawnling now. I will lean how to becume a goose Jedi when I goes up.

After the lessor, Muster Ida puss my deary to Muster Window to reed. Muster Window deed a funy thing after that. He stuck to roll on the flour and cluckle. Muster Yoga was shook when he puss by the Catchling and saw Muster Window cluckling on the flour.

Muster Yoga wuss berry dispubleese. He use his hooky stick and bit Muster Window's leg.


	4. Chapter 4 Interlude

The below scene is just some random inspiration I had.

**Interlude**

Crecheling Master Ida was tidying up the painting room when she heard a familiar thumping sound coming her way. She looked up to see Master Yoda steadily thumping his way towards her, the familiar gimer stick gripped firmly in his small claw.

With a final thump of his stick, Master Yoda stopped in front of her. Master Ida gave a small bow of respect to the senior council member and said "How may I help you today, Master Yoda?"

"Humph!" Master Yoda harrumphed. "Know do you, what make Master Windu behave so disgraceful in front of the younglings yesterday?"

Instead of replying, Master Ida walked over to the doorway leading to the playroom where all the initiates are.

"Obi Wan." she called out. "Can you come over here for a moment please?"

Upon hearing the summon, young Obi Wan eagerly leap up from his toys and came running towards the Creche master. "Yes, Master Ida?" He panted, slightly out of breath from his short run.

"I would like you to bring me the diary that you have been keeping for the past few days, Young one." Master Ida smiled fondly down at Obi Wan.

"Yes, Master Ida" Young Obi Wan replied. He hurried over to his locker and took out his diary. Running back to Master Ida, Obi Wan passed his diary over to her, wondering curiously what she intends to do with it.

Silently, Master Ida handed the diary over to Master Yoda, who proceeds to read it swiftly. Coming to the last entry, Master Yoda harrumphed and closes the diary with a snap.

Leveling a glare at poor unsuspecting Obi Wan, Master Yoda said "Yoda my name is, Yoga I am not. Much more work your spelling needs, Young One."

"But…but…Master Yoda! I checked the spelling in the dicto-gram and it said that Y-O-D-A is not a valid word! It recommended me to use Y-O-G-A instead." Obi Wan protested.

"Harrumph!" Master Yoda snorted. "Yoga I am not, but Oaty One you definitely are!" With that, Master Yoda gives one of his infamous whack on Obi Wan's shins with his gimer stick and ambled away.

Obi Wan gave a yell at the sharp pain and started rubbing his shin vigorously. He stared in puzzlement at the retreating Senior Council Member's back, which seems to be shaking in a very suspicious manner.

"Cowsir Moobers indeed!" Master Yoda mumbles agitatedly to himself as he thumps his way slowly away from the Creche. "Thinks us cows to be put out to pasture does he? Impertinent upstart! Likes to eat grass I do, but cow I am not! Hummph!"


	5. Chapter 5 Day 4

**Day 4**

Deer Diary,

Muster Yoda (Muster Ida confarmed thut it is spewlt as Y-O-D-A) bit me on my leg weth his grimmer stickk todat. Garen and Bant said thut I shuld be horner as I am the first yawnling in our egg groop to be bit by Muster Yoda. Huwever, Muster Ida said that Muster Yoda wus reealy expirated weth me.


End file.
